


We've Got Time

by Hamartian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Healer Draco, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamartian/pseuds/Hamartian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry gives him a chance, Draco reveals things about himself that Harry never expected. What he finds makes Harry sad and curious and hopeful all at the same time. Harry is also confused, but he is more concerned about how certain he is that, with a little effort, they could both finally grasp the happiness they'd been searching for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Time

Prologue

\--

Harry Potter found himself with a conundrum. The actual intensity of the issue hit him with full force one evening while he was lying in bed. Harry's evenings were often filled with this very same activity: staring at the ceiling in his London flat thinking about Draco fucking Malfoy. 

Draco proved to be a beautiful god damn enigma to Harry when he wasn't "being a prat," an excuse that was more familiar and nostalgic than actually accurate. 

Harry was trying to find his inner-Gryffindor so he could face his feelings already, but it wasn't working out. Harry wondered if he'd always had a problem being honest with himself. But that made this more of an existential crisis than a conundrum and he couldn't handle both at once, so he squashed the reflection and focused. When had this started? Harry scoffed. He was lying again. As if he didn't know.

It started about three months ago, as Hermione made her way toward the end of her pregnancy. Hermione had been seeing a Healer that Molly Weasley had used, but halfway through her pregnancy, the Healer retired. Afterwards, she had been referenced to a new one. The new Healer had turned out to be Draco Malfoy. 

Draco had worked hard in the few short years since the war. He'd attended his trial and sat silently weeping the entire time. (He watched in shock and regret and guilt when Harry bloody Potter himself testified for him. He shook his hand after, but couldn't make eye contact because he was sobbing.) He'd gone back to Hogwarts to finish his last year, taken on an internship at St. Mungo's, studied his everloving brains out, and began a small clinic in the bustling wizarding London as a General Healer. And he was damn good at his job.

Ron was working as an Auror and didn't have the time during the day to accompany his pregnant wife, so Harry went with Hermione as the godfather to her appointments. Despite awkward tension, there was not much anger or aggression between Harry, Hermione, and Draco at their first meeting.

Draco had sent letters months after his trial to the trio (and everyone else he felt he'd wronged, they found out later). They were all left uncomfortable, but more understanding and empathetic as well. Harry responded on behalf of all of them with, "We all have to choose between the good and bad in ourselves. People are not black and white, we are one big grey area. We have the potential for either. We understand that you were forced to choose the bad before. Here's hoping you choose the good on your own. Consider there to be no bad blood between any of us. Best regards from the Stupid Gryffindors."

Harry accompanied Hermione through many appointmens, and Draco's easy professionalism mixed with his surprising sense of humor was making Harry bewilderingly swoon. Which, of course, Harry diligently ignored in sake of not making Draco uncomfortable. 

That was all well and good until Draco went and saved Hermione's life while in labor. 

Harry was just considering that he might be too close to his friends, paling at the sight of Hermione giving birth and Ron looking absolutely petrified as if she was having a giant spider instead of his daughter. Why had Harry been allowed in the delivery room in the first place? He was the godfather, not the doctor!

And then there was talk of "complications" and "losing too much blood" and Harry was backed into the corner of the room and Ron looked braver than he ever had telling Hermione that little Rosie was already a troublemaker, what a Weasley,  _I love you,_ we're gonna be fine. But, right as Harry began to be overwhelmed with fear and emotion, Draco Malfoy was ushered in with home-brewed potions and advanced magic and muggle-inspired procedures Harry never thought a Malfoy would know. The blonde man saved his best friend and his goddaughter.  _  
_

There hadn't really been time to revel in it because there was Rose to fuss over, but as soon as Harry could tear his eyes away from the new family before him, he turned to Draco and pulled him into a startling hug.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry breathed next to his ear.

Draco tentatively returned the embrace. It didn't last long, but it was somewhat electrifying. 

When they pulled away, Ron was there shaking Draco's hand. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. The steely, teary-eyed look he gave the Malfoy was enough to convey his gratitude. Hermione insisted that the blonde hold the baby. They'd come a long way since the war indeed.

The tender sincerity Draco displayed that day stuck with Harry and tempted to drive him crazy. All he knew now was that he had to get to know the blonde. He needed to explore this before he lost all his marbles for good. 

He hopped out of bed and headed to the Granger-Weasley residence.

\--

Ron was out, as most people should be at midday. Hermione was cleaning dishes while Rosie sat in a muggle-high chair eating dried cereal. 

"Hello, Harry. What's eating you?" Hermione said without hesitation, already on to the frustration rolling off of Harry.

"'Mione, I believe I've lost my marbles," Harry stated, doe-eyed.

He patted Rosie on the head and smiled as she giggled. He was distracted by the act of sitting down, so he didn't immediately notice Hermione's laughter, not until she spoke.

"Why on earth, dear?"

Harry sighed. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Hermione was more entertaining him than anything.

"I believe I have a...a crush on Draco Malfoy," he mumbled. Hermione keeled over with laughter.

"Well of course you do! I've been waiting for you to get round to noticing!" Hermione crossed her arms and looked at her friend, amused but exasperated.

"Should've known you'd pick up on it," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, give me my credit. But wait...what's the issue? Why've you lost your marbles?"

"It's Malfoy! He would sooner kill me than date me, 'Mione," Harry explained. 

"Harry. I think you're forgetting who Malfoy is now. You two get along very well now. You should just ask him out. Maybe not on a date yet, but perhaps just to get to know one another," she lectured.

But Harry was already nodding along. He thought about how easy it would be to just hang out with Malfoy and get to know him without the pressure from his swooning. They could ease into it. 

Harry popped out of his seat and reached over to grab Hermione by the arms. He kissed her cheek and grinned.

"Of course you're right, Hermione. I've got some planning to do. Love you. Love you, too, little Rosie," he cooed before jogging out the door.

Hermione watched with a smile before heading to the Floo. It was time to call Pansy and raise the stakes on their bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Short & sweet. Get ready for a long ride.


End file.
